moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation
Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation is the sequel to Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus. It is the fourth installment of the entire Modern Combat franchise. Gameplay Gameplay in Modern Combat 3 is similar to that of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Players control their character with a virtual joystick on the left side of the screen, while looking around the game's environments is controlled by swiping or dragging on the screen. The player can also crouch, throw grenades, use their weapon's iron sights, reload, change weapon, pick up different weapons, knife enemies, mantle obstacles and shoot using buttons and prompts on the touch screen. In addition, players can now customize the placement of the on-screen controls to better suit their preferences. Modern Combat 3 features a powerful new engine, allowing for many new features that have never been seen in a mobile shooter before, such as a proper class-based multiplayer, customizable weapons and kill signatures, Military Support, and significantly improved graphics over Modern Combat 2. Campaign Plot Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation takes place between 2028 and 2030.wikipedia:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation The game starts with the player taking control of Corporal James Walker riding in Echo 9 over the KPR-controlled city of Los Angeles. After a brief cutscene, the player is shown how to use their weapon by eliminating a group of KPR infantry and a helicopter on the roof of the National Security Agency building. The player then fast-ropes into the building and fights their way to a computer console to download essential data, aided by Echo-Nine, Private Colt and Private Kelly. After collecting the data, Walker and the others move to be picked up by Echo-Nine, only for the extraction chopper to be shot down, as Colt and Kelly board, killing Colt and Kelly. Corporal Walker is forced to fight down to the building's lobby and through the streets, aided by Captain Turner and various allies, until a suitable landing zone for allied helicopters is found. After defending against wave of enemies, allied aircraft arrive and extract James Walker, Captain Turner and the intel. The player then takes control of the weapons aboard an AC-130 gunship in the eyes of Master Sergeant Carter, assisting gound forces as they attempt to slow the advance of K.P.R. forces by destroying vital bridges. The player then resumes control of Corporal Walker and assists in an assault on a local radio tower. The player pushes uphill and through expensive homes, eliminating enemy infantry and Anti-Aircraft Guns, and culminating in a firefight at the top of the hill, where Captain Turner is killed in an explosion. The locale then switches to Alaska, where Walker and Sergeant Downs attempt to rescue members of Razor Squad. After fighting their way into a large Alaskan village and nearly avoiding capture, Walker and Downs succeed in rescuing the Razor Squad members, one of whom turns out to be Sergeant Anderson. The squad makes their escape in a stolen pickup truck, with Walker defending the team in the bed of the truck. Next, the player assists in the infiltration and assault on the Yongwang, or the Dragon King of the Sea, an aircraft carrier manned by KPR forces. The player parachutes down and sneaks aboard the vessel, only to be forced to abandon stealth as they move through the interior of the ship. During the search for intel, the player comes across fifth-generation Russian prototype stealth fighters, which the team decides to steal. The player moves across the flight deck to assault the bridge, where they encounter and kill Captain Sung and the bridge crew. Afterwards, they return to the fighters and fly them back to be studied by American forces. Immediately afterward, the team is deployed to sabotage a weapons factory, and are successful.This was critical in disrupting the flow of vehicles and supplies to the KPR forces in the field. The next mission, Raging Bird, again takes place with Master Sergeant Carter, this time as a door gunner on board a Black Hawk. The player rides through the valleys of Pakistan, destroying multiple enemy encampments and a large wooden bridge before the aircraft is shot down and Carter and the crew are killed. The viewpoint then switches back to Walker as he moves up through the starting area and witnesses Carter and his aircraft go down. Walker, Anderson, Downs and Washington fight their way to the crash site, only to discover that there are no survivors. Walker and Washington attempt to continue their search for the traitor Edward Page, but Page wounds Washington with his sniper rifle. After moving tactically up to the building where Page had holed up, Walker engages Page in hand-to-hand combat. Walker is nearly overpowered by the grizzled veteran, but Downs and Anderson show up and subdue him. Page reveals the location of the airfield where the attacks on the American coast are being coordinated from. The team is immediately sent in to neutralize the airfield. The team infiltrates the airfield, neutralizing a missile battery along the way. After fighting their way to the control tower, Walker and Anderson confront general Tong at the top. After breaking free of Tong's men, Walker kills the General. After Tong revealed that the KPR's arsenal of WMDs are ready to be launched at the United States, the team is quickly deployed to Kijang, a North Korean village to secure them. However, the village is a trap, and the team is captured and taken to the launch facility to be interrogated. However, the team breaks free and attempts to shut down the launches. When Popovich prevents the team from shutting down the last missile's launch from its computer console, Walker sabotages the missile itself with C4. As the player pursues Popovich outside the facility, and engages him in a vicious firefight, the damaged missile falls nearby, and the resulting explosion devastates the area and knocks Walker unconcious. When he awakens a few moments later, Popovich has recovered, and is beating the injured Downs. Walker engages Popovich in hand-to-hand combat, and manages to kill him by skewering the Russian on a sharp length of exposed pipe. As a flight of Blackhawks appears to rescue the player, Downs casually inquires about needing a drink after all the excitement. Multiplayer Modern Combat 3's multiplayer expands considerably upon Modern Combat 2, with 8 maps instead of 5, 12 player combat instead of 10, 21 weapons instead of 12, 5 additional game modes and a new class customization system, allowing players to create custom loadouts and select attachments for both primary and secondary weapons. Game Modes Modern Combat 3 features nine multiplayer modes. *Battle *Team Battle *Capture the Flag *Manhunt *Zone Control *Destruction *Bomb Squad Maps *Backup *Recon *Alert *Countdown *Scramble *Divide *Rapture *Warehouse Weapons As mentioned earlier, Fallen Nation features 21 weapons (the same number of weapons as Zero Hour), ranging from assault rifles, SMGs, light machine guns, sniper rifles, shotguns, handguns, and rocket launchers. Unlike Modern Combat 2, Modern Combat 3 does not use real-world naming for weapons, opting instead for fictional versions of real-world weapons. In addition, submachine guns have been moved into the Primary weapons category, shotguns were moved into the secondary category, and rocket launchers have been moved into the secondary category. Machine pistols do not reappear. Reception Reception for Modern Combat 3 was overwhelmingly positive, with most reviewers citing the game's impressive new engine and expanded multiplayer suite as highlights. The iOS version of Fallen Nation holds aggregate scores of 88 out of 100 on Meteoritic, based on nineteen reviews, and 90.56% on GameRankings, based on nine reviews. IGN's Justin Davis gave the game an 8.5, just like Sandstorm and Black Pegasus: "It's a huge, intense, and polished shooter. Modern Combat 3 is the best FPS on mobile devices." External Links * Gameloft Page Trivia * The Bravel-1 is the first weapon created for Fallen Nation, and has "FN Herstal Belgium" and "MK17 Mod 0" engraved on the side, however, other weapons do not have writing indicating their real-life counterpart, indicating that real-world naming for weapons might have been scrapped relatively early in development. * The game was released 7 months after Homefront was released, making it the second FPS game to have a North Korean antagonist force.